Artemis's comeback
by walkthruethefire
Summary: Possibly PG-13 in future. Contains OC.Unknown summery, probably would suck anyway. Just R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1   
  
Artemis sat at his lap-top, waiting. Butlers cousin was supposed to come into town today. Angeline was very exited, and she was on a cleaning frenzy. Artemis the First was very annoyed, no one told him she was coming until today. Artemis the Second was like his father, annoyed. Yet he waited. They were both sitting at the table, with there computers, drumming their fingers.  
  
  
  
"So. When she gets here, where should we hide?" Artemis said to his father.  
  
"I don't know." he said, then whispering, "But your mother can't find us either."  
  
"I herd that!" Angeline added. The boys shared a smile.It didn't last long, because right then a knock on the door.  
  
"She's here!" Angeline yelled.  
  
"Fantastic!" Artemis and Artemis yelled back in perfect unison.  
  
"Run." Artemis whispered to his son. They darted to the stairs. Angeline started to call her husbonds name, there was no way to escape. They both stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Save yourself." Artemis tried he really did, but his mother.(Need I say more?) They were doomed. Angeline and Butlers cousin walked in.  
  
"Hi, I'm Stephanie. You must be Artemis? And Artemis Senior." She said plesantly.  
  
"Yeah." Artemis* said.(AN: Okay every time I am talking about Artemis 2 there will be a star,k?)  
  
"Thats right." Artemis said.They did the board thing well.  
  
"Arty!"Angeline said.  
  
"What!? Fine, Hello, Stephanie." She smiled, a princess like smile. Infact ~she~ was very princess like.Proper, and elagently dressed. Very unlike the rest of her family. She had blonde shoulder lenghth hair, a smile that lit up a room, and a deep blue, deep and mysterious.  
  
"Where is Butler?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"He went to pick up Juliet. She was out of town." Artemis* answered.  
  
"Oh. Juliet. Grand." She was very british, and she didn't sound plesed that Juliet was coming. Artemis* stood up and walk out of the room, a moment later he said "Theyr'e back", a slight smile crossing his lips. They were ~finally~ back.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Juliet said, smiling. Then she saw Stephanie, the smile quickly vanished. It didn't take a genious to figure that out.  
  
"Hello, Juliet." Stephanie said, rising an eye-brow.  
  
"So, Arty*, what have you been up to? Plan anything big latley?" Juliet was very good at arguing a point, so why she wasn't doing it with Stephanie puzzled Artemis*.  
  
  
  
  
  
(---Holly's Place---)  
  
Holly sat in bed thinking about the mind-wipe. She felt very, whats the word, oh yes, board. Artemis fowl kept her on her toes, now all she had to think about was new assinmates. Not all that fun. Root was pushing her extra hard again, like when she first started. Now she had to jugle lik five things at once. The dwarves, the goblins, the shuttles, Foaly, and those are just a few. Holly jumped. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Holly, I want you here now! You are going to come in early, and you are going to leave late! Why did you duck out of work so early!? You know I need you here!" It was the Commander.  
  
"What, no hello?" Holly replied. The moment she said it she new she had crossed the line.  
  
"HOLLY!"  
  
"Yessir.Be there in a flash." She hung up and darted out the door. The minuet she arrived, Root opened his door. He was smiling an accual smile.  
  
"I've got it", he said "The way to solve all the problems here. They originated the day, the hour taht Artemis fowl was wiped. We need him back!" a moment of stunned silece, 'Okay, talk about a midlife crisies' Holly thought.  
  
"Sir? Are you all right?"  
  
"Holly, come on. We are all miserable without him, you know it I know it."  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"Get on the next shuttle out of here before I fire you."  
  
AN:Okay, so how did you like it? Tell the truth, this is my first Fic.R&R please *puppy dog eyes* 


	2. Holly and Artemis reunite

Chapter 2  
  
The morning after Stephanie arrived, Artemis* was woken up by what some people might call music, it wasn't music to him. He got out of bed got dressed and went to look for the noise. It didn't take long, the sound was coming from the room right next to him, Stephanie's room. He walked in.  
  
"What are you doing! It is 4:30 in the morning! Sorry, but sleep happens to be very important!" Artemis* yelled. She was ignoring him, so he turned the sterio off.   
  
"Hey, dweeb! What are you doing?" Stephanie screemed back.  
  
"These are sound proof walls!and I herd that noise in the other bedroom."  
  
"Wow. Sound-proof. Cool. Oh, this isn't noise it is-"  
  
"I don't care what it is, it is obnoxious."  
  
" Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed, geez!"  
  
"I wouldn't be awake at all if it weren't for you."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Artemis* walked out of the room, better to settle this with actions rather than words. She should have learnded not to tango with Artemis Fowl* 2 before she came. He basicly decided to go to sleep when some one knocked on the door. He dragged himself up again, he walked down the stairs and opend the door.  
  
"I knew you would be awake, Artemis. You intelegent people are always awake. So hows it been?" Holly was there. (Artemis knew about the Faries already, did I already say that?)  
  
"Hi Captin Short." Artemis said, admitting her to the house.  
  
"You know who I am?"  
  
"Of course Holly. You shouldn't have trusted me. I menuvered out of the mind-wipe." All he did was remember, but they should think he couldn't be trusted, no one would ask for his help then.  
  
"How? No wait I don't want to know. Commander Root wants you to come to Haven. Don't ask why, I don't think he know why, even. You can bring Butler if you want."  
  
"Holly, I would, but I can't. Butlers cousin is in town, and I have to stay here."  
  
"Holly! I back!Artemis, Butler can take us to Haven. Lets go!" Stephanie walked in.  
  
"Fine. Get him, Stephanie." Artemis said through gritted teeth. He didn't want to go to visit Haven.Stphanie walked out. "This will give us about a half-hour. He is a heavy sleeper."  
  
"How dose she know about the Faries?"  
  
"Her name is Stephanie Butler. She helped the People once. I read about it." Juliet, Butler, and Stephanie walked down the stairs.  
  
"I have left a note for your mother, lets head out." Juliet said. They were on there wasy to a new adventure. One that would turn out more deadly that I can say.  
  
  
  
AN:Was that good. I don't like it. Please tell the truth. 


	3. I'll let you know when I think of one

Chapter 3  
  
When the trip was over four out of six were asleep. Artemis, and Holly were still awake, but they wern't talking to eachother. Artemis pretended that he was asleep to avoid conversation, and Holly pretended to concentrate on flying.Artemis after a while couldn't be asleep anymore.  
  
"Holly?" He said  
  
"Yes, Mudboy." Holly answered  
  
"I am sorry, for kidnapping you and all." Holly was smiling.  
  
"Its okay, Artemis. You had a reason, at least. It wasn't a good one, but that isn't the point, now is it?"  
  
"I suppose it isn't. Anyway, so you are takeing the long way, huh?"  
  
"No, this is a confertable shutle, it is not fast. It is like the slowest thing on the planet. We will be there in about ten minuets."  
  
"Good, any longer and one of them is going to go into a coma."  
  
"Stephanie is Butler's Cousin?"  
  
"Yes. Unfortanitly, for the whole family."  
  
"So, you don't like her huh?"  
  
"No, I don't like her at all." Holly smiled. If the LEP needed help on somthing she knew who would be paired together.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Captin, I think I have an idea. One that could scare the LEP a little."  
  
"Tell."  
  
"Okay, you go in first. Tell everyone that you were in London,the Commander sent you there on secret buisness. Ten minuets after youv'e gone, the rest of us will sneak out. Me being on a most wanted list, people wont forget my face, or Butler's. It could give me just the edge I need."  
  
"Thats great, exept what will you say when someone talks to you?"  
  
"Depends on what they say. Don't worry Captin, everything wil be fine."  
  
"You tell them, I am going to go now."  
  
"Fantastic." Artemis leaned back in his chair. Relaxation. Soon, though, his plan would be in play. All he had to do was wait.  
  
"Hey!There are 60 big guys with guns creeping up ao you!" Artemis yelled. Butler, Juliet, and Stephanie all woke up and dreww there wepons.  
  
"Artemis! Where is Holly?" Stephanie said.  
  
"That is why I woke you up. To tell you. So she left on business. She wants you to go to Root, tell him. I am going to here place to gather a few things." Artemis explained.  
  
"I can't let you go alone, Artemis." Butler said. He was in no condittion to do anything very physical, he knew that, but he stil tried.  
  
"No. Sorry, go to Roots office, I'll be fine." Butler waasn't reassured. But he left with the rest of them. Now Artemis could get to work. He started to mess with the technology on the shuttle. Building was his specialty, and he was about to make something that he would soon regret.  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry my chapters are so short. I'll try to make them longer. R&R! 


	4. Still don't know what this should be cal...

Chapter 4  
  
Butler left, feeling guilty. What if Artemis lied? He didn't uselly ingnore his instincs, but latley with Artemis he was doing it a lot.  
  
"Hey, Stephanie." Butler asked.  
  
"Yeah, Butler?" she replied.  
  
"Artemis is-"  
  
"What?Untrustworthy?Devius?Annoying?Genius? I don't nessisarily trust him in there all alone, just a gut feeling though."  
  
"He isn't untrustworthy, or annoying.In this particular- Its just- I don't think- Well"  
  
"Butler, you don't trust him in there either, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't. Where is Roots office?" he was good at changing the subject.  
  
"About 5 klicks from here."  
  
"And we have to walk!Butler? Come on!"Juliet complained.  
  
"We don't have to walk moron."Stephanie said,"I have connections, only a few calls away from a car."  
  
Artemis sat in the shuttle, smiling a vampire smile. He had done it. The one thing he had not accomplished yet, and he had completed it. What he made was a wepon. A small, laser, capable of going through solids, liquids, gases, it was industructable. Anything it touched it would destroy, not even Foaly's safty nets could block this thing. It was pocet size, black,and had a single trigger.'Wow' Artemis thought'Amazing that all I had to do was put together a few farie electronics and human electronics, and presto it's done. Time for a test drive'. Of course, he was going to wait for the oppertune moment. Artemis decided to catch up to the others, he poceted the laser, and ran out the door.  
  
When they arrived at Roots office, Butler knocked.  
  
"WHAT!" Root yelled.  
  
"Hey, its the mudpeople." Stephanie yelled back.  
  
"Come in!" He said, yes, he ~said~ it. Butler, Juliet, and Kathren walked in.  
  
"So, where is Fowl?" Root said, his face a nice shade of peach. They all looked around at eachother, Juliet decied it would be best to tell him that Artemis would be there momentarily.  
  
"He will be here soon, Commander." Juliet said. And he was, two minuets later, Arty arrived.  
  
"Hello, Commander. Just a short delay, everything has worked itself out to the best I hope." Artemis said. Then Holly joined them.  
  
"Mudboy." she said, paying almost no attention to him.  
  
"Captin."  
  
"You two, stop your bickering. At this very-"  
  
"What bickering?" Artemis cut in.  
  
"At this very second, someone is planning an attack on Haven. The Mudboy can help, we will pay half the ransome money, or help with an above ground issue of yours."  
  
"Well,Commander, I need to know what I am getting myself into. I need more information than 'someone is planning an attak', you get information and we will go from there." Artemis said.   
  
"I'll get foaly to do a search and-" at that exact moment, a human popped in. I don't mean like open the door and pop in I mean like disintagrated from thin air in front of Roots desk.  
  
"Hi Root. I just popped in because, I found out who sent the e-mail. You want the good or the bad?"  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"Okay,Julius. If you go six-feet under, we will all know why."  
  
"Come back in ten. I am talking to the-"  
  
"Famous Artemis Fowl. Wow. Butler? You bulked up a bit haven't you?"  
  
"And you would be..."  
  
"Sarah. Ring any bells? I am the one who-"  
  
"Oh yeah. You... Wait what did you do?"  
  
"Oh, geez, Butler. She is the one who helped me break into seventeen casino valts, three banks, and his manor, all in one night." Stephanie said, putting her arm around Sarah. They both smiled, Artemis raised an eyebrow, and Butler foled his arms.  
  
"Julius, come on. Let me give you a little information and I will fill you in on the details later." Sarah said pleadingly. Foaly poped up on the plasma screen behind Root.  
  
"Hi. Julius, what is the Mudboy doing here? And he brought the whole gang." Foaly was partly happy that Artemis was back, no one els underdtood him, and he was partly confused, why didn't the comander tell him that he was putting the life of the People in Fowls hands, this was going to be a bummpy ride.  
  
"Sarah, fill me in. Listen Foaly, you have3 to remember this."  
  
"His name is Julius Root, he is a Cammander for the Mudpeople, and he knows everything there is to know about us. He lives in LA. He is going to be trouble." When she finished, everyone exept Artemis looked worried.  
  
"Whats up with you, Fowl? That still scares me and I have known about it for hours." Sarah asked.  
  
"I have a plan." He didn't know why, but those 4 words scared him more than the whole US army. 


End file.
